


Share your food

by Napalm_Nova



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Flustered Lance (Voltron), Give the boy some food, Highschool AU, Humor, Just two dudes chilling on a bench, Klance oneshot, M/M, So be careful is ur sensitive to things like that, Some finger licking/sucking, Some may see this as more than fluff, Teasing, ig, still suck at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 06:58:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15189320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Napalm_Nova/pseuds/Napalm_Nova
Summary: Lance just wants some of his boyfriend's food, not a lap full of head and saliva.- orKeith likes teasing his boyfriend & Lance is an idiot for saying that one cliche line that will most definitely get used against him in the near future.





	Share your food

**Author's Note:**

> More Klance drabble. :D

Lance sighs loudly at the sound of his stomach growling once again. Squeezing his eyes shut he starts internally cursing himself out for not eating dinner last night when he knew he wouldn't have had time to eat this morning before school. He can practically feel his mother’s hand giving him a small whack to the side of his head from here. She'd ramble on about him needing to eat better, dragging out a lecture about him not taking care of himself well at all. As she would drag him to the kitchen to lecture him further while grabbing enough cooked food out of their large fridge to feed an army.

_Ugh, I need to stop thinking of food._

Peering over to Keith, he leans on both his hands putting all his weight on them to push himself up off the bus bench for a couple of seconds, plopping back down with a loud thud after a successful stretch of the arms hoping to gain the attention of his boyfriend. He starts squirming in his seat immediately as he rearranges himself, pressing a leg firmly up against Keith's, who isn't looking over at all to see their outer thighs pressed together gingerly, too busy eating the bag of salty chips in his hand nonchalantly.

"Hey, _Keeeeith_ ," Lance drags him name out purposefully, his voice coming out a bit more pleading than he'd meant to, watching the boy eat his next chip tenderly and slowly, he peeks an eye over to Lance who has now leaned his shoulder over to his rubbing them gently together like some sort of excited puppy that's trying to be gentle with its kitten friend.

"What is it, Lance?" He asks mundanely - almost innocently if Lance hadn't caught a glimmer of amusement in his eyes.

"You should hook a boy up," He mumbles with a pout, eyeing the bag of chips like it was his only need for survival as if he'd die in the next ten seconds if he didn't get his hands on any. "I don't think anyone I know would be interested in you to be completely honest-"

"Keith!"

"Yes?" Keith bats his eyes lashes, finally giving in and looking around to Lance, seemingly innocent as he takes another two small chips to his mouth. "You _know_ that's not what I meant," Lance whines, making grabby hands for the bag, "C'mon man, I'm hungry!" Lance stops everything abruptly for just a moment before he's sighing to himself, quickly making a lunge for the bag, he sorely misses as Keith puts the bag straight up into the air, "I haven't eaten since I had lunch with you guys yesterday! Food Keith, I must have it." He misses again as he tries to lunge for it.

Lance keeps trying, he tries tickling Keith, no reaction - no surprise there, lunging for them again, again and again, each try getting more breathy giggles out of Keith's mouth, Lance wants to laugh too but the growling in his stomach stops him and pushes him to get out of his seat to try from the other side, going back to his own seat to act upset with him but giving in when hearing Keith happily eating the chips. Lungeing forward again, this time having them at his fingertips but being just out of reach. He curses once again, this time for his boyfriend's sudden growth spurt he's had over the last couple of months. 

"I'll do anything!" Keith freezes, looking down to Lance's face, who has one desperate arm out leaning forward completely into Keith's space to grab at the bag Keith is keeping just out of his reach. He comes back into a normal seating position. Lance gives a quick glance over his shoulder to see that this wasn't their bus pulling up before hurriedly whipping his head back to Keith, looking slightly desperate at the bag with big puppy dog eyes. Which Keith was staring down into with a contemplating look. He passes the bag to Lance, who had to take all the patience in the world to not scream a thank you. He didn't have time to register that he even had them in his hands for any longer than three seconds though, as Keith flopped down, head and shoulders landing on Lance's lap. Keith's body easily comfortable there, like it, belonged, resting a bent leg up on the bench.

"So, what _do_ you have in mind for me?" He asks slyly, giving gentle kitten licks to his fingers where flavoring has been left from the chips. Putting it into his mouth to clean it off completely. Finishing with the first finger quickly he removes it with a wet loud pop of the mouth, starting on the second only after seeing Lance's deep red blushing face, looking completely in awe. Watching as it turns into more of a flustered look when he removes the second finger from his mouth, not before making sure he pushed it hard against the inside of his mouth, making his cheek pop out and mouth seem full, pushing in two fingers at once to do the same thing he lets his eyes flutter shut for a brief moment. Moving sensually against his own two fingers, only removing them from being practically deep throated at this point to lick at them lazily, dragging a string of saliva with him as bracks from his mouth breath heavy and hot around them.

"I-I I," Lance blushes furiously, staring down to Keith with a look of slight distress as Keith keeps solid eye-contact with Lance while cleaning up the last of his fingers, only braking to stare at them contemplative for a few moments, "I clearly-"

"You clearly what?" Keith asks in a playful, low almost raspy voice, a small smirk playing on his lips as he peers up clearly amused, "Clearly I don't know yet," Lance whispers shyly, avoiding eye contact to stare at the bag of chips, grabbing a couple to shove into his mouth not caring if this is the worst possible angle Keith could be viewing him from while eating.

"Mm, I'm sure we can come up with something." Keith chuckles, staring up fondly as he watches the blush on his boyfriend's face creep down his face meeting itself with his neck.

-

**Author's Note:**

> How does one end things???


End file.
